


Berhenti Berharap

by Aya813



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Lokal500, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, osakage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya813/pseuds/Aya813
Summary: Menggapai cita saat yang dicinta telah sirna, mencoba berpegang teguh dengan apa yang kau percayakan padaku. Aku sudah mendapat segalanya, tapi tidak dengan hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi. Aku sudah berjuang tapi hasilnya tak lagi cukup untuk membuat puas dengan hidup ku."Aku sudah kalah, jadi bisakah aku pergi ke tempat  mu sekarang?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu





	Berhenti Berharap

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for #Lokal500 's event

> Listen to this song👇
> 
> [Sheila On 7 - Berhenti Berharap](https://youtu.be/2fcoKwfNNsE)
> 
> haikyuu -- Osakage (Osamu/Kageyama)
> 
> tw // major death characters
> 
> a submission for @JunbunraraJun 's #lokal500 - inspired Sheila On 7 - Berhenti berharap. 

* * *

  
Rasa dingin menguliti tubuh Osamu, mematikan setiap saraf-sarafnya. Inderanya tak lagi dapat ia rasa, tubuhnya menggigil tapi anehnya ia begitu menikmati kesakitan yang menjalar di setiap _i_ _nchi_ sendinya. 

Derit suara berat mengusik tentramnya. Tak beraturan, kadang begitu cepat dan seketika memelan seolah menyatu dengan sayup-sayup angin malam. Dengan penuh penasaran ia membuka mata dengan sisa tenaganya. Kelopak matanya berkedip lemah, pandangannya menelisik, tapi ia tak menemukan sumber suara yang dicarinya. Cahaya redup lampu kamarnya mulai menggelap. 

_Ahhh ternyata itu suara jantung ku,_ batinnya.

 **"Kak Osamu, you can't find peace by avoiding life, kalau semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana mu bukan berati kamu gagal dalam merancangnya. Teruslah hidup dan carilah damai mu".** Kata terakhir yang di sampaikan kekasih tercintanya itu kembali berlayar, berlabuh dan merompak isi kepalanya. 

Kata yang selalu ia pegang teguh saat- saat sulit dalam petualanganya, bahkan saat sang empunya sudah tenang bersama kawanan malaikat lainnya. Kata yang membuatnya berharap agar awan hitam akan segera berganti dengan awan putih. Ia berharap kata-kata itu akan menyelamatkannya lebih lama lagi.

Kilasan balik memori indah bersama sang raven tergambar jelas dalam bayangan hitam. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan memori sebelum kematian.

Rasa hangat yang ia rindu terasa menyelimutinya, usapan kepala yang menenangkan bergerak lembut menyusuri tiap jengkal helaian rambutnya. Matanya bergerak mencoba memadukan tiap titik, garis dan warna, mencitrakan bayang demi menciptakan gambar yang dapat ia visualisasikan. Ia mendongakkan kepala, pemandangan wajah kekasihnya terlihat jelas. Pantas saja dingin yang mengerogoti tubuhnya sirna, pikir Osamu. Kepalanya terasa nyaman bersemayam di pangkuan sang raven.

"Tobio, aku sudah melakukan semuanya seperti kata mu, aku sudah tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi. Aku sudah kalah Tobio, jadi bisakah aku pergi ke tempat mu sekarang?". Adunya pada sang kekasih.

"heumm... tak apa, sekarang rebahkan semua tangguh mu kak, kamu bisa melepaskan semuanya. Kamu sudah bejuang dengan sangat baik" Ucap Tobio dengan senyum indahnya.

Tobio menggumamkan dengan telaten alunan musik karya _bethoven; für elise,_ yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Osamu tak dapat mencapai indahnya alam mimpi. Kini lagu ini juga lah yang akan mengantarkannya pada mimpi panjang yang tak berujung. 

Gambaran didepan Osamu mulai memudar, terurai kembali hingga mencapai satu titik cahaya tersisa yang kemudian menghitam bersamaan dengan rungunya yang menuli. 

Rasa sakitnya mulai memulih, ia merasakan kebebasan yang begitu ia dambakan. Sebelumnya ia selalu menyalahkan sudut gelap dihatinya yang membuat semua terlihat hitam di matanya, namun kegelapan yang ia rasa saat ini terasa begitu nyaman. Osamu tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi.

Tubuhnya bagai tertarik dalam galaksi tak berpenghuni. Tangannya direngkuh sosok _ra_ _ven_ yang dibalut dengan perpaduan serba putih, ternyata senyaman apapun sang hitam, tetap putih lah yang lebih menyenangkan. Dituntunya melewati cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Osamu menyunggingkan senyuman yang entah sejak kapan terakhir ia bubuhkan di wajah tampannya itu.

"Aku pulang, Tobio".

"Selamat datang, Kak Osamu".

* * *

-FIN


End file.
